We are the nobodies
by strawberrybumfluff
Summary: Shelly is sick of her parents' arguments so when a secret is revealed, she takes the chance to go to Mexico to seek out the truth.
1. Introduction

For once in her life, Shelly was not looking forward to school being over. Being in school gave her a chance to get away from her parents' arguments, which were becoming more and more frequent. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it; she just wanted it to stop. Her grades were being badly affected, which was yet another thing her dad could use against her when they got into fights. They had never been close, but Shelly had always tried her best to please him, though it wasn't easy. They were totally different people, and sometimes she found it hard to believe that they were related at all.

When the bell rang, she gathered her books and her thoughts and made her way out to be collected by her mother. _Only a few months until you'll be able to drive yourself,_ Shelly thought to herself. She could easily spot her mother's tangerine people carrier through the mass of conservative black and grey saloons. Her mom wasn't the type of person who wanted to "blend in" with the crowd, a trait that Shelly had inherited and another reason why she didn't get along with her dad. The saying that opposites attract was certainly true in the case of her parents. Her mother was a free spirited, strong woman while her father was an old fashioned, straight-laced businessman. Shelly was somewhere in between, with a dry sense of humour and a short temper. She was outlandish like her mother, but precise like her father. She looked a lot like her mother too; auburn hair, button nose, slim figure, though unlike her green eyed mother and father, Shelly had deep hazel eyes that were totally unique to her.

As she made her way over to her mother's car, she felt as though something wasn't quite right. Sure enough, when she got into the car, her mother's eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh Shelly", her mother sighed.

Shelly sighed too, wondering what had happened this time.

"Mom, let's not do this in my school car park please", Shelly said sternly, "We can talk at home."

Leslie respected her daughter's wish and began the short drive to their suburban home.


	2. Revelation

Shelly's mind began to drift back to when the arguments had started. Everything had been fine before her mother had gone to that health spa with her friend. Her mom had been looking forward to her birthday treat for a long time and, unbeknownst to her, Shelly's dad had organised to follow her to the spa. He had been away on business for quite some time so he decided to surprise her. Everything obviously didn't go to plan because they returned two days early and had been fighting ever since. It was really taking it's toll on Leslie, who had even started comfort eating, and the effects were starting to show.

Shelly snapped back into reality as they pulled into the driveway. They silently got out of the car and entered the house. Her father was home early, which meant that he at least would be in a favourable mood. Shelly put her book bag down and started to make her way to her room, but her mother stopped her.

"Shell, honey, I have some news that you and your father need to hear", Leslie said, trying to sound firm.

Before Shelly had time to ask questions, her dad appeared, hearing himself being mentioned.

"Family meeting, is it?" Dean said coldly.

He ushered the ladies into the living room and stood behind the sofa expectantly. Shelly moved the duvet and pillows from the sofa and sat down. Leslie stood to address the two of them. She took a deep breath and began.

"I…", she stuttered, "I went to see the doctor today."

Seeing the reaction on her only daughter's face, she reassured her.

"Shell, don't worry, I'm okay. Well, I'm not sick."

Dean gave two short coughs, indicating he thought this fact about his beloved wife was less than true. Leslie ignored his interjection and continued.

"Well, see, the thing is…" Leslie paused, plastered a weak smile on her face and with a deep breath she announced, "I'm pregnant".

Shelly felt a sudden surge of scrambled emotions and she didn't know what she though of this revelation.

"How far gone are you?" Shelly asked in a small voice.

Her mother hesitated and, glancing at Dean, said "Three months".

Doing some quick calculation in her head, Shelly worked out that her new sibling must have been conceived on her mother's birthday trip, since her father had been away before that and her parents had been fighting ever since. Just as she was about to share this fact, she suddenly became aware of her father's reaction. His usual stony face was certainly not lacking emotion. Shelly had no trouble telling that he was not pleased with the news. She could tell that he was getting ready to vocalise his thoughts, but nothing could have prepared her for what he was about to say.

"Leslie", he spat through gritted teeth, " I have already played 'Daddy' to one child that isn't mine, don't make the mistake of thinking I'll do it again."


	3. Emotion

Shelly couldn't believe her ears. "Played Daddy?" _Played?_ And he wasn't going to do it again? So her mother's baby wasn't her father's? Well, wasn't Dean's anyway. Her mother was having an affair? Shelly was too confused to work out how she felt, but she soon gathered herself and felt…angry.

"You SLUT!" She jumped up from the sofa and lunged at her mother, but her "father" managed to hold her back. She struggled but failed to escape from Dean's grasp.

"You whore", she whispered bitterly, angry tears streaming down her face, "Not one illegitimate child, but two. Well done mummy." She clapped slowly and deliberately.

Leslie hung her head in shame like a child being told off.

"So, do you have any clue who my father is? Or are there a few possibilities?" Shelly said sourly.

Leslie put her head in her hands and began to sob.

"Oh come on, darling mother, this is no time for modesty. You've never bothered with it before."

Shelly didn't wait for an answer. Her anger suddenly subsided and she was overcome with grief. Where had her mother gone? This was not the person she knew. And what about her real father? She couldn't bear thinking about it. She tore herself away from Dean and sought refuge in her room. She spent the night sobbing into her pillow and willing herself to wake up from this nightmare.


	4. Lyrics

**Travis- Driftwood**

Everything is open

Nothing is set in stone

Rivers turn to oceans

Oceans tide you home

Home is where the heart is

But your heart had to roam

Drifting over bridges

Never to return

Watching bridges burn

You're driftwood floating underwater

Breaking into pieces, pieces, pieces

Just driftwood, hollow and of no use

Waterfalls will find you, bind you, grind you

Nobody is an island

Everyone had to go

Pillars turn to butter

Butterflying low

Low is where your heart is

But your heart has to grow

Drifting under bridges

Never with the flow

And you really didn't think it would happen

But it really is the end of the line

So I'm sorry that you've turned to driftwood

But you've been drifting for a long, long time

Everywhere there's trouble

Nowhere's safe to go

Pushes turn to shovels

Shovelling the snow

Frozen you have chosen

The path you wish to go

Drifting now forever

And forever more

Until you reach your shore

You're driftwood floating underwater

Breaking into pieces, pieces, pieces

Just driftwood, hollow and of no use

Waterfalls will find you, bind you, grind you

And you really didn't think it would happen

But it really is the end of the line

So I'm sorry that you've turned to driftwood

But you've been drifting for a long, long time

You've been drifting, for a long, long

Drifting for a long, long time


	5. Identity

_Why does today have to be Saturday?_ Shelly thought to herself as she woke. Saturdays were normally her favourite day of the week. She and her mother would spend the whole day together while Dean worked. It gave them time to talk, and Shelly knew that today would be no exception. As if on cue, Leslie knocked on her daughter's door and peeked through to test the waters.

"Yeah, come in", Shelly said, too emotionally drained to have anything other than a calm reaction.

Leslie made her way over to Shelly and sat down on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Leslie enquired just as Shelly asked "Any morning sickness?"

Leslie laughed lightly. "I'm okay, thanks."

They sat in silence for another few moments before either one had the courage talk again.

"So do you want the answer?" Leslie asked, breaking the silence.

"To what?" Shelly replied, confused.

Leslie looked into her daughter's chocolate brown eyes and asked her again.

"Shelly, do you want to know who your father is?"


	6. Reveal

Shelly nodded her head slowly, unable to speak. Leslie seemed to have been unprepared for this response. She got up from the bed and started pacing.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you a bit about him. The name wouldn't mean anything to you, I mean he's no-one you'd know sweetie…"

Shelly regained her voice and cut in.

"Stop rambling mom."

Leslie turned to face her daughter and smiled apologetically. Shelly decided to give her mother something to work with.

"Where did you meet him?"

"You know that restaurant I worked in? The one with all the world cuisine?" Leslie questioned.

"Where you met Dean?" Shelly just about stopped herself from saying 'dad'.

Leslie nodded. "Well, your 'real' father was a frequent customer. He came in every week to try the new dishes. Said he'd always wanted to travel but he didn't have the money, so eating 'worldly food' was the closest he got."

She stopped pacing and, feeling more at ease, took a seat beside her daughter again.

"At first, I flirted with him to make your father… to make Dean jealous, but as I got to know him, I realised I liked him and I knew he liked me too. He came in one night, ordered a drink and the 'dish of the day'. He'd had a rough day", Leslie gave a short dry laugh, "fight with his girlfriend. Emotions were running high, et cetera, et cetera and you were created." She looked at her daughter lovingly then suddenly her expression changed, as if she had tasted something especially sour. "It had been Mexico day at the restaurant. He told me afterwards his new favourite dish was puerco pibil."


	7. Next

"So you never saw him again?" Shelly asked.

Leslie sighed as she answered her daughter.

"Oh, I saw him again sweetie. Don't get me wrong; we had a relationship for a while. Low key, after all, he had a girlfriend. I found it hard to feel guilty until I found out who his girlfriend was. My friend Katy. And then I found out she was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. We couldn't believe it. We had been waiting for the right time for him to leave her but now we both knew there would never be a right time. I insisted that he stayed with Katy. It was hard for both of us, we were just getting to know each other and I had really fallen for him but I couldn't let him leave a pregnant woman."

"But mom, you were pregnant too." Shelly pointed out.

"Honey, I didn't know at the time. But sure enough, after we parted ways, I realised something wasn't quite right and what do you know; I'm 'with child'. Doctor said I was 2 months gone so it had to have been him. The first night too."

"So where does Dad come into this?" Shelly asked, too curious to bother correcting herself.

"Well as you know", Leslie continued, "Dean worked at the restaurant too and he'd admired me from afar. As soon as Sheldon, your real father, was off the scene he made a move on me and I reciprocated. We started seeing each other and I trusted him enough to tell him that I was pregnant, thinking he wouldn't judge me. Boy, was I wrong. He immediately announced that we should get married, 'do the right thing'. He acted as if he was doing me a favour, like I was damaged goods. He was always suggesting that no man would go near me once I had a child. Everyone thought getting married was a wonderful idea, not knowing the mind games that were going on behind closed doors. Apparently, Dean and I were a 'smart match', so I went along with it. To be honest, I didn't think I'd get another offer."


	8. Find

Something suddenly clicked in Shelly's head.

"Wait a minute, if my real father had a child with another woman, that means I have a sister or brother the same age as me!" She delighted in this fact. "Wow, I've gone from an only child to a sister to two; well, one and one on the way. Oh mom, I need to find your friend, do you know where she is now? Do you still keep in touch?" The 15 year old seemed to have totally disregarded finding her father and moved onto her long lost sibling.

"Well honey, we moved away from the area as soon as we could. I told Dean it was because I wanted a fresh start but it was really because my bump was starting to show and I didn't want Sheldon to know I was pregnant. It would have made things even harder than they already were, and being separated from him was already almost unbearable. It's true what they say; you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone. Especially when it goes and then sends you letters telling you how much they miss you and want to be with you. He told me that nothing and no-one compared to me and it wouldn't be right it someone smelt better than me, or was funnier than me, or served better food than me because you can't top perfection…"

"Mom, I love you and everything, but I really just want to know where my dad is, where my brother or sister is. Have you an address?" Shelly said impatiently.

Leslie came back to earth with a thud. "Um, I haven't talked to Katy in 15 years sweetie so I doubt you'll find her at the address I have. Your father insisted that we sever all ties after he found Sheldon's letters. I still don't know how he got our address…"

"Mom! The address book!"

"Oh yes, I'll find it now." Leslie said absently. She got up from the bed and looked at her daughter still under the covers.

"Are you ever going to get up today? It's almost 12pm!"

Shelly rolled her eyes and got out of bed.


	9. More

The next few days were a blur. Leslie and Shelly moved out of the house and into a hotel. Leslie thanked goodness that Dean had agreed not to close their joint bank account. During the move, Leslie had managed to root out her old address book and contacted Katy, though she had heard nothing back; "Don't worry hon, we've got each other."

After things had a while to settle, Shelly began to wonder about the paternity of her new sibling. She often questioned why her mother had not spoken of her boyfriend, or why she hadn't seen him since. After Leslie had her ultrasound, Shelly finally had the courage to ask.

"Mom? How come the baby's dad isn't here?" Shelly asked as they walked out to the car. "Surely he'd want to know everything's ok."

"Shell, honey, Sheldon's a busy man…" Leslie winced as soon as the words came out of her mouth. For the second time that month, Shelly was stunned into silence. They both got into the car and drove home in silence, the poor teenager's head in utter turmoil. The twists in the winding road perfectly mirrored the confusion that Shelly was experiencing. It was only as they walked through the door of their suite that Shelly finally grasped the fact that her mother had seen her father, her **real** father, only three months ago. She sat down on the sofa with the same eerie calmness she had entered the room with. She hardly even noticed her mother sitting beside her, offering her a soda. She took it, set it down on the table in front of her, and continued staring into space, hoping this feeling of complete numbness would last for quite some time.


End file.
